


Pocky Game

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Crushes, Cussing, Fluff, High School, M/M, TODae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun and Daesung play the pocky game. My first ever ToDae!Originally posted on AFF on 4/8/2015. Completed on 7/30/2015. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/935063/pocky-game-bigbang-daesung-top-todae





	1. I've Never Played Before

Daesung was blushing. He was blushing, and even trembling a little bit. He didn’t know why he let Seungri drag him to this party. Just because Seungri’s stupid crush Jiyong invited him, that meant Daesung had to tag along- whether he wanted to or not. Now he was standing in the kitchen, about to play the Pocky Game, with none other than Choi Seunghyun.

 

 

 

Choi Seunghyun was sex on legs. There was no other way to describe him. Everyone had a hard on for him- girls and guys. The only ones who seemed immune to his charms were his best friends Jiyong and Youngbae, and Seungri, who only had eyes for Jiyong. Seunghyun smirked at him, waiting.

 

“You’re not afraid, are you Dae Dae?” Jiyong asked, in a mocking tone.

 

“No, I’m not,” Daesung replied, though his voice wavered. Just a little.

 

“Be nice,” Seunghyun rumbled, and Jiyong stuck out his tongue. Daesung blushed.

 

Seungri handed over a Pocky stick. “I’m right here,” he whispered. “Just enjoy it.”

 

Daesung blushed again.

 

“Um, I’ve never played before.”

 

Seunghyun smiled widely, and plucked the Pocky from Daesung’s fingers. “You know the basic rules, though. Right?”

 

Daesung could only nod.

 

Seunghyun smiled again, and put one end of the sweet treat in between his lips. He bent towards Daesung, who took a deep breath and leaned up to take the other end into his mouth. Both of them worked slowly towards each other, Seunghyun never taking his eyes off Daesung.

 

For his part, Daesung didn’t want to be the first to pull off, so as Seunghyun began to move closer, Daesung began to panic.

 

Luckily, Seunghyun took matters into his own hands- specifically, Daesung’s face- and pressed their lips together. Daesung’s surprise allowed Seunghyun to slip his tongue inside Daesung’s mouth, and explore every crevice, pulling Daesung closer. They were cheered and cat-called and Daseung’s cheeks burned. Seunghyun wasn’t blushing when they pulled apart, but he definitely wore a wide, pleased smile. “That was nice,” Seunghyun murmured.

 

Daesung didn’t trust his voice, so he just nodded.

 

“I told you it would work,” Jiyong sing-songed.

 

“What?” Daesung asked. “What would work?"

 

“Getting you to kiss Seunghyun,” Jiyong replied smugly. “I said that all we had to do was invite Seungri and have you play the Pocky Game with Seunghyun.”

 

 

 

Daesung blinked, and turned to Seungri.

 

“Dae, it's not what you think,” Seungri pleaded, recognizing the look on his friend's face.

 

“I have to go,” Daesung said, pulling away from his friend. He pushed through the crowd, grabbing his shoes and hobbling out the door.

 

 

 

 

He walked the streets, not entirely sure where he was, but figured if he just kept walking he'd make it out of this little neighborhood and somewhere familiar.

 

He hoped.

 

He couldn't believe the course the night had taken. He had gotten to kiss THE Choi Seunghyun, only to find out it was some miserable prank cooked up by Jiyong, that twat. What a jerk. He wiped his nose and shivered. When did it get so cold?

 

 

A car screeching up to him pulled Daesung out of his thoughts as he whirled around, startled.

 

“Hyung!” Seungri cried.

 

Daesung frowned and turned back to his original direction.

 

“Hyung, wait, stop!” Seungri ran in front of him, putting his hands on his shoulders, stopping him.

 

“Go away,” Daesung mumbled.

 

“Hyung, listen. Seunghyun likes you.”

 

Daesung's head snapped up. “What?” he snarled.

 

“Dae, I swear, it's the truth.”

 

“Then why can't he approach me himself? Doesn't want other people to see us together?”

 

“He's shy!” Seungri hollered.

 

Daesung just scoffed.

 

 

 

“Dae,” Seungri said softly, solemnly. “Have I ever lied to you? Ever?”

 

Daesung sighed.

 

“Have I ever deliberately hurt you?” Seungri looked sad.

 

“No,” Daesung answered.

 

“And I'm not now,” Seungri said firmly. “Seunghyun really honestly likes you. You just make him really nervous so he can't approach you. Any time you've ever seen him walk past you it's because he's been wanting to speak to you but he chickens out. Jiyong figured this would be a good way to break the ice.”

 

“Jiyong's an idiot,” Daesung grumbled.

 

 

 

A rumble made its way towards them, and Seunghyun parked his motorcycle behind Seungri's car.

 

“This is the real thing, hyung,” Seungri whispered. “Promise.”

 

Daesung bit his lip and nodded. He made his way slowly to where Seunghyun sat on his bike, looking at his hands. “Hi.”

 

Seunghyun looked up and smiled shyly. “Hi.”

 

“I'm sorry about earlier-” Daesung began, but Seunghyun cut him off.

 

“No, it's fine. It's my fault. Contrary to popular belief, Jiyong does _not_ always have the best ideas.”

 

Daesung huffed. “I just... didn't think it was real. That you liked me... and stuff.”

 

Seunghyun blushed. “How could I not?”

 

It was Daesung's turn to blush. “Can I get a ride home?”

 

Seunghyun smiled widely, dimples flashing. “Definitely.”

 

 

 

 

Not only did Seunghyun take Daesung home, but he walked the shy brunette to the door.

 

“Thanks for the ride,” Daesung said softly.

 

“Anytime,” Seunghyun responded, offering another shy smile of his own.

 

Daesung blushed, and turned to head in before Seunghyun caught his wrist, softly murmuring his name. When Daesung turned back, Seunghyun cupped his face and kissed him yet again- softly, chastely. Daesung wrapped his arms around Seunghyun's waist, and let out a soft sigh.

 

“I'll pick you up for school tomorrow,” Seunghyun whispered.

 

Daesung's heart fluttered. “Okay,” he whispered. He gave Seunghyun one last kiss before heading inside. Hand on the doorknob, Daesung turned and offered one final wave.


	2. Are You Ready?

Daesung was _not_ standing by the front door, waiting for Seunghyun, backpack already strapped to his back.

 

He sighed. Yes he was. He'd been so excited last night that he could barely sleep, and he woke up half an hour early this morning.

 

 

 

Daesung looked at the clock and bit his lip. Seunghyun hadn't said what time he was picking Daesung up, only that he would. What if he didn't? What if it was all a joke? What if-?

 

 

 

A soft knock at the front door startled him. Cracking the door, Daesung found Seunghyun smiling down at him.

 

“Are you ready?” he asked softly.

 

Daesung nodded, and moved outside, locking up behind him. When he turned around, Seunghyun cupped his face and planted a soft kiss on Daesung's forehead.

 

“Good morning,” Seunghyun smiled.

 

“Morning,” Daesung mumbled, taking Seunghyun's hand and burning bright red.

 

 

 

 

 

“Where's your motorcycle?” Daesung asked.

 

“Too chilly. Can't have my Daebaby getting cold,” Seunghyun smiled as he held the door open.

 

Daesung's cheeks positively burned.

 

“You're so cute when you blush,” Seunghyun said when he got in.

 

Daesung only blushed harder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

At school, all eyes were on them as they got out of Seunghyun's car. Some were full of curiosity, some with envy, even anger. Daesung's smile faded and his eyes shifted to his feet.

 

Seunghyun linked their fingers together. “Is this okay?”

 

Daesung could only nod, blushing again.

 

Seunghyun smiled and lifted Daesung's hand to kiss the palm.

 

 

 

 

“Aw, if it isn't the happy couple?” Jiyong teased as he and Youngbae approached Daesung's locker.

 

“Be nice,” Seunghyun scolded.

 

“Hyung!” came a new voice.

 

 

 

 

Daesung smiled at his best friend. “Hey, Ri.”

 

“So are you guys together now?”

 

“Yes we are,” Seunghyun smirked, wrapping an arm around Daesung's waist.

 

Daesung smiled shyly, then noticed the smug look on Seungri's face. “Don't you dare say it,” he warned.

 

Seungri tried to pout, but the smirk broke through. “What?”

 

“Oh come off it! It's all over your face!”

 

“The fact that you see it means I don't have to bother saying it.”

 

“What?” Youngbae asked.

 

“He told me last night that Seunghyun likes me and now he's dying to say I told you so.” Daesung grumbled.

 

Jiyong snorted, but the bell rang before he could say anything.

 

 

 

 

The weather had warmed up by lunch, so Daesung and Seungri opted to have lunch on the patio. They were soon joined by Jiyong, Youngbae, and Seunghyun, who decided Daesung should sit in his lap.

 

“Maybe now he'll actually shut up about you,” Jiyong said to Daesung.

 

Daesung raised his eyebrows and looked at Seunghyun, who blushed.

 

 

 

“Doubt it,” Youngbae replied. “Seunghyun is way too enamored.”

 

“But I've heard enough about Daesung's hair and his pretty smile!” Jiyong whined.

 

Daesung blushed yet again and turned to bury his face in Seunghyun's neck.

 

Seunghyun grinned widely, wrapping his arms tightly around Daesung. “Now you get to hear about his soft kisses, how good he feels in my arms...”

 

Daesung whimpered and Seunghyun sighed contentedly.

 

Jiyong made vomiting noises.

 

 

 

 

Luckily the bell rang and Daesung was spared from further teasing. Before he could head inside, a warm hand gripped his.

 

“No kiss?”

 

Daesung blushed. “Not in front of everyone!”

 

Seunghyun pouted. “Please?”

 

Daesung smiled. “Maybe later, if you're good.” He bit his lip, leaving a gaping Seunghyun after him. Daesung was rather proud that he was able to pull that move off without following it up with something stupid, like tripping over his own feet or running into the door.

 

 

 

And the look he left on Seunghyun's face was brilliant.

 

 

 

Daesung smiled throughout the rest of his classes.

 

 

 

 

 

The end of the day found Daesung waiting in the library for Seunghyun. He'd gotten the idea after lunch, and asked Youngbae to tell Seunghyun to meet him here because somehow they hadn't gotten around to exchanging cell numbers.

 

 

 

He turned when he heard the door open, a smile blooming on his face when Seunghyun strode over to him. Seunghyun's dimples were showing, which made Daesung's heart trip over itself.

 

“Ready to go?” Seunghyun asked.

 

Daesung scrunched his nose, forcing Seunghyun to lean forward and give it a little peck. “I'm riding with Seungri.”

 

Seunghyun pouted.

 

Daesung rolled his eyes. “He's my best friend! I'm not going to blow him off just because you're the hottest guy on the planet.”

 

“You think I'm hot?” Seunghyun asked shyly.

 

Daesung laughed. “Yes, pabo. You can pick me up in the mornings, and Seungri will take me home in the afternoons.”

 

“But I want to be with you now,” Seunghyun whined.

 

Daesung offered a shy smile of his own. “I'll make it up to you,” he murmured.

 

“How?” Seunghyun demanded.

 

 

Taking a deep breath, Daesung cupped Seunghyun's cheek and kissed him. Much like their first kiss, surprise assisted in the sliding of tongues. Seunghyun groaned and pulled Daesung close. Daesung sighed softly before pulling back. Seunghyun tried to follow, but Daesung held him off, offering a wink before leaving his boyfriend behind. Another victory, he mused, completely missing the stunned look on his boyfriend's face, that soon transformed into a pleased smile.


	3. They're Cute

Daesung laughed as Seungri was once again turned down by a pair of young ladies. They were at the diner where Seungri worked behind the counter. The girls- not classmates, thankfully- left giggling, and Seungri slumped onto the counter. “I'm never gonna get laid.”

 

“You can't blame them for wanting more than an average fuckboy,” Daesung supplied.

 

Seungri sat up. “Hyung, please. I am _anything_ but average.”

 

Daesung giggled again, smile widening when the door opened and Seunghyun walked in, followed by Jiyong and Youngbae.

 

 

 

Seunghyun took the stool next to Daesung, spinning them around so they were back to chest. “Hey baby,” Seunghyun said huskily, nuzzling Daesung's nape.

 

Daesung just giggled.

 

Seungri snorted. “You two make me sick.”

 

“They can't be worse than you hitting on anything that moves,” Jiyong sneered.

 

Seungri planted his elbows on the counter. “Aww, Yongie. Are you jealous?” He batted his eyelashes.

 

“Ugh.” Jiyong snorted. He pushed Seungri's elbows, and Seungri just barely avoided face-planting on to the counter.

 

“You want me.”

 

Youngbae snorted.

 

 

 

Daesung slid some money towards Seungri. “Burger with everything for Seunghyun. Apple pie for me.”

 

“Did you just buy me dinner?”

 

Daesung whirled around. “Yes?” He bit his lip, suddenly nervous. “Is that bad?”

 

“No! It's just-” Seunghyun scratched the back of his head. “No one has ever bought me dinner before. I'm usually left footing the bill.”

 

Daesung's face softened, and he eye-smiled.

 

“Jesus, I'm going to be sick.”

 

“Aw, leave 'em alone,” Youngbae replied. “They're cute.”

 

 

 

Daesung whirled around to glare at Jiyong. “And yet you're always around when these moments pop up. Maybe you should stop trailing him and get some ass of your own.”

 

Seunghyun and Youngbae laughed. Jiyong snorted and gave Daesung the finger, but he knew better. He- and Seungri, amazingly enough- had been absorbed and accepted into Seunghyun's inner circle. They may jeer and taunt and tease, but the respect and affection were real.

 

“There's always Seungri,” Youngbae suggested as the maknae came back with food for Daesung and Seunghyun.

 

“No thanks,” Seungri replied. “Who knows what burning scratchiness Jiyong picked up from his last stripper.”

 

“Yah!” Jiyong flipped his fork at Seungri, who expertly dodged it.

 

 

 

 

Daesung raised an eyebrow at the cherry on top of his slice of pie. Seungri just winked and moved to annoy Jiyong. Daesung picked up the cherry and turned to Seunghyun.

 

“Hyunnie, do you want my cherry?”

 

Coke sprayed everywhere. Jiyong and Youngbae howled with laughter, Jiyong almost falling off his stool. Seungri groaned and grabbed a rag.

 

“I don't know which one of you I hate more,” he muttered.

 

“You can take the Camaro for a drive this weekend,” Seunghyun answered.

 

“Apology accepted.”

 

 

 

Daesung giggled yet again and leaned over to kiss Seunghyun's cheek. He savored his pie, only half listening to Jiyong and Youngbae tormenting Seungri. He finished his pie and slid the plate back, stretching his arms over his head.

 

“Dae, you've got some creamy white stuff on your cheek,” Jiyong pointed out.

 

Somehow, the food managed to stay inside Seunghyun's mouth this time.


End file.
